Wedding Night
by Megan-RE
Summary: My take on Emmett and Rosalies wedding night. Its a lemon, you have been warned :)


Mrs Rosalie McCarty Cullen, i like the away that sounds. Emmett and I have been married for roughly 6 hours and so far it has been amazing. The Denali's, the European, Romanian, Egyption and the Irish Covens attended but i only had eyes for Emmett. The ceremony was amazing, as soon as i saw him at the end of the aisle i was not nervous, i knew he loved me. Esme took hundreds of pictures during the ceremony and the reception. During the reception we did all the traditional wedding gimicks, we fed each other cake, Emmett removed my garter and i danced with Emmett, Carlisle and Edward. Finally at midnight everyone had left to go back to the Denali's, i was alone with my new husband. My inital panic was setting in, i knew Emmett loved me i just worried about the intimate act we had yet to do.

Finally when the whole gang had gone i was alone with my wife. The wedding and reception were perfect, when i saw her walking down that aisle i knew we were doing the right thing, she looked like an angel in her white dress. She was a perfect angel and now she was MY perfect angel. After waving Carlisle and Esme off i went to find her. She was stood at the edge of the forest the wind blowing thorugh her veil. We were due to depart to Bora Bora tomorrow afternoon, we decided it would be best to spend our wedding night somewhere that was familiar. I walked up behind her and snaked my arms around her tiny waist inhaling her sweet scent. She let out a deep sigh and placed her hands on mine, she smiled and whispered "tonight will be perfect". I chuckled and picked her up bridal style and took her in the house up to our room. I put her down on her feet and shut the door. I walked back to where she stood and looked down at her. At 6'5 i towered over my 5'6 angel, i leant down and gave her a light kiss.

His lips were so soft, plush and i couldn't help but smile, this man was all mine and i was his. I whispered in his ear "unzip me please". I turned around and let him unzip my princess gown, i held onto the front of the dress to stop it falling away from me completely. I turned back around to him and smiled " i'll be back in a few minutes, get comfortable". I turned away from him and walked to the ensuite, my dress swishing aorund my legs. I closed the door behind me and let the dress fall away from my body leaving me in my bridal underwear which i hastily stripped off. I walked over to the bathroom counter and pull out my red, lace babydoll and matching kimono. I slipped the soft lingerie over my body and wrapped the kimono around me tying it at the front. I looked in the mirror once last time and removed the pins from my hair letting it fall gently froms it updo into its natural curls past my shoulders. I smiled at myself in the mirror and exited the bathroom.

My beautiful bride had left to change and i felt empty like a part of me was missing. I could but wonder what she was doing just behind that door. I looked in the mirror and saw that i was still fully dressed, i decided to remove my jacket, tie and shoes. I kept on my waistcoat and long sleeved shirt but i rolled up the sleeves. I quickly lit a few candles and turned on the radio quietly. I heard the soft click of the bathroom door, i spun round and let out a gasp. Stood leaning against the doorframe was my bride, my angel. Though she was no longer dressed as an angel she was dressed in a silk red kimono with her golden curls hanging loosely by her shoulders. She saw me staring at her and she smirked.

Leaning against the bathroom door i saw Emmetts mouth drop, he scanned my body and for some reason i felt completely comfortable under his gaze. I moved gracefully towards him and slipped my arms around his muscly neck. I pushed him down onto the bed, i straddled him so i was sitting on his thighs. I ran my fingers through his brown curls and he ran has massive hands up my sides leaving a tingling sensation where he touched me.

My sexy Rosalie was sitting on my lap and i was becoming more and more aroused by the second. I ran my hands up her sides along the silk.

" i like the colour, did you pick it for me" she giggled and placed a soft kiss on my lips. She stood up and turned her back to me she untied her kimono and let it slip from her body. I let out another gasp, she was wearing a red lace babydoll which didn't leave much to the imagination. She turned around a devious smile on her perfect face she came back and sat down on my lap. "Oh Rose why are you teasing me". I started to leave a trail of kisse from her lips to her neck to her collarbone amd finally down to her breasts. I put my arm under her bum and she rested her weight on it, i stood and walked to the top of the bed where i lay her down and lay down ontop of her leaning my weight on the elbow.

Even though he wasn't fully resting on me, the slight weight of him feel so right. "How come your wearing so much" i giggled and started unbuttoning his waistcoat, i slid it down his massive arms and let it fall to the floor. He ran his fingers through my blonde curls as i unbuttoned his shirt which i threw to the floor. He was so perfect, those bulging biceps and perfect abs. I ran my fingers over his bare back and felt his back muscles ripple as he moved. I let out a sigh and smiled up at him. He kissed my lips, wrapping his arms under me and around my waist, closing any space between us. The kiss became more heated and more passionate until we were both lost in it.

Kissing her was the best feeling in the entire world, i never wanted it to end. I started to unclasp her outfit and as i did so her body froze, i knew what she was thinking, " Rose its me Emmett, i wont hurt you let me do this for you". She nodded and her body relaxed again and i removed he clothes. I looked down and saw her perfect, naked lyinh on out bed. I couldnt help but smile. "My turn" she whispered, she ran her hands down to my trousers, she unbuttoned and unzipped my trousers. I pulled them down and threw them to the floor. She was naked and i was down to y silk boxers, she pulled me close, her skin against mine.

Finally i saw the body i craved so much, i gently ran her fingertips over his abs and over his defined v-lines. I finally reach the hem of his boxers, i ran my thumb over his bone and finally slipped my fingers into his boxers where i took his swollen member in my hand. He grabbed his boxers and tugged them off leaving us both fully exposed.

After i got rid of those boxers i stood up and looked down at my angel. I bent down and ran my hands up her smooth legs pushing them up so they were bent at the knee. I placed a hand between her legs and ran it up until it was lying on her stomach. I used my other hand to spread her bent legs apart and lowered my head between them. "What are you doing Emmett", "its okay babe, trust me" she nodded and lay back down. I lowered my head between her legs and started showing her how felt to make love with someone whonloves you.

I lay down and told myself to relax. He loved me and wanted to show me how much he did. I had to let him, i trusted him. My body shuddered when he began flicking his tongue over my folds. Slowly he inched his tongue further into to me until he found what he was looking for. When he hit my sweet spot his gentle, flicks turned into deep, passionate strokes. I could hear him groan and my un-needed breath hitched. A strange feeling swept over my body, one i had never experienced before, i reached down and garbbed his hair. "Emmett please stop", he did not listen and he went faster and harder. The sensation was growing and finally a wave of our bliss swept over me. I felt my juices slowing and i felt Emmett licking them up. When he had finished he sat up and smiled at me. "I asked you to stop and you didnt, why didnt you

"Did you enjoy it" i asked her, a pleased grin spread across my face. "What happened to me it felt strange ... but amazing". I couldnt help but chuckle at her last statement. I leant down and whispered in her ear. She let out a gasp and covered her face with her hands. I chuckled again "babe you serioudly did not know". "No, never, in my time you didnt talk about things lie that they were private." I moved her hands from her face and smiled at her "well know you know, im glad i could make you feel like that"

I was so embarrassed how could i not have known all those times when i hear Esme and Carlisle, oh my god that is gross. I looked up and saw my husband still smiling lovingly at me with that gorgeous smile, in that moment i felt brave. "But there is more for you. "Yes buy you dont have to do that now now, not ever if you dont want to". I sat up and pushed his shoulder lightly signalling to him that i wanted him to lie down on the bed. I knelt beside him and took his enormous member gently in my hand "i want to try" i started moving up and down his shaft. "Okay but you can stop whenever you want and remember you cant hurt me"

I didnt want to pressure her but it felt so good. I have unfortuntely been with other girls but none made me feel liek this, this was special and sacred. Rosalie is mine and i am hers and it felt so right. She moved her hands up and down my shaft expertly. "God rose do you know how you make me feel"

How i make him feel, does he know how he makes me feel. I cannot believe i am doing this, i dont even know what im doing but i think he is enjoying it. "I have an idea, please just let me try". Before he could object i began the tip of his engorged member, not breathing is a great advantage here as i move my mouth down and take his 10 inch member in mouth. I heard him groan and grunt when i began moving up and down massage with my hand as i went, i felt his member pulsing andni knew he was close

"Okay time to stop or im going to cum", she ignored me and carried on sucked faster and harder. She moved so she was straddling my legs while she gave my a blowjob. For her first time she is amazing. I felt her throat relax around my member as she deep throats me. Again i plead to her t stop but once again she ignores the, she sucks harder and faster and before i can pull out of her mouth i orgasm. I havent down this in ages, i shoot a huge load of my cold cum into her mouth and down her throat. I feel her swallow every drop and when she is down she lick my tip omce more and sits up and grins at me.

For my first time i think that went well he looked like he enjoyed it too by his massive grin. He tastes amazing i wish we had done it sooner.

"Wow Rose you have done so much tonight, we dont have to go any further if you dont want to." I want to carry on but i dont want to push her. "I want to Emmett please". How was i to say no, i sit ul and pull her onto my lap so that she is straddling me. I wrap my arms around her waist and her lips attack mine, she ran her hand over my back and down my biceps. I feel myself getting aroused again, i lightly run my fingers over her breasts. She gasped when i took them in my hands and started massaging them.

Before i could stop him he picked me up and fliped me over so he was laying ontop of me, his weight resting on his forearms. I traced every single ab , while he continues to massage my breasts. I couldnt wait any longer i pulled him up so we were eye to eyeand whispered is his ear "im ready". I saw him smile and he ran his fingers down my thighs and moved my legs apart.

Finally the moment i had been waiting forr, i knew she was ready and she was soaking wet for me. I parted her legs to give myself enough room to enter her. I put my hand on my member and lightly brush it against her entrance when i felt her shudder "Em wait, your really big are you sure it will fit". I smile softly " yes i know i am bigger than most people but it will fit, it might hurt at first but you will stretch." Even with what happened with Royce she was still pure and i knew that it hurt for girls on their first time. She nodded and i slowly pushed the into her and she gasped. "Your okay, look at me , your okay". I placed a hand on her waist and drew cirlces on her skin with my thumb. She nodded and i quickly pushed the rest of my 10 inches into her. She let out a small whimper when i hit her barrier. I let her adjust for a few moments, "wow Em your so big" , i chuckled. I started to move in and out of her gently letting her get used to it.

He felt amazing inside of me, he moved in and out and i could feel his member thobbing and rubbing against my walls. "Faster, harder Em please"? I opened my legs as far as possible and grabbed his hips.

I started to use my vampire speed and strength to move faster and harder in and out of her. I plough into her, deeper than i could have gone with any human. I felt my penis banging into her cervix but it didnt hurt her so i kept going. "I cant hold back anymore, your so tight". Her walls were pulsing and massaging my member. "Oh god Rose i can hold back" i just managed to grunt

"Dont Emmett im nearly ther" i screamed. As we are vampires we can go hard and fast. I felt his 10 inchnling, 4-5 inch thick penis throbbing inside me. He couldnt control his grunting. "EM IM CUMMING" i shouted unable to control it. With another few deep thrusts we both climaxed, i felt his cum shoot into me.

"Oh my god babe that was the biggest one i've ever had" i left my member in her for a few moments then pull out and rolled onto my back. We were both breathing unnecessarily deep. "That was amazing, i didnt hurt you though". " no you didnt hurt me Em, you up for another go". "Always babe". Before i could stop her she was straddling my erect penis. I grabbed her hips as she put her hands on my chest and started moving up and down. I could hear her ass slapping against me, inused to my hands to move her faster and harder.

I couldnt believe how deep he was going. The slapping noise was so erotic, "Em keep going im about tooooooo" at that moment i orgasmed fortly followed by Emmett how shot a huge load into me. " what about once more for good luck Rose"

Grabbed her and rolled her onto her side and slotted myself behind her, doggy style i grabbed my dick and pushed it into her. Even though it was our 3rd time she still gasped. I wrapped both arms around her waistand whispered tl her " letbme do all of the work". I started moving my pelvis in short, sharp thrusts. I increased me speed and power so much that i had to grip ontk her to stop her falling off the bed. With the arm that wasnt underneath her i reached between her clamped shut legs and started to rub her drove her crazy. She grabbed my arm and dug her nails into my arms. I felt myself nearly cumming and a few deep thrusts later she was screaming loudly. I felt her wals pulsing snd milking my dick which caused me to shoot mt cum violently into her. I held onto her tightly until i had stopped cumming. I took my member out and she rolled around and looked at me

"That was amazing. I was so worried but i didnt need to be. You amazing Em, i think i will be a bit sore you really pounded me"

" sorry babe i didnt mean to. You were amazing to. I can go so deep without hurting you and i wanted to pleasure you."

"Well you did and no one will ever beat you babe"

He put his arms around me, pulled the sheet over us and pulled me close. He rubbed circles into my back with the fingers and inhaled me scent.

Her skin felt so good against me, her perfect breast againstvmy rock solid chest. I never wanted that moment to end. She was mine and i was her always and forever.


End file.
